First Date
by XxMoonlightCharmxX
Summary: PhoenixMaya - He knew it was a wonderful afternoon. He might have well considered it the best time for going out. Late oneshot for Phoenix/Maya day.


**XxMoonlightCharmxX: This is late because I never knew Phoenix/Maya day even existed. But I'm glad it does, those two deserve a day dedicated to them! But even if the day's passed, I feel compelled to write something for it… a cute oneshot! Enjoy! **

"Okay, let me go through this again," Phoenix said as he scratched his black natural spikes out of anxiety.

"Maya, I've been wanting to ask you - No, too nerdy."

"Maya, ever since I saw you, my heart was - Ack! Too dramatic."

"Wherefore art thou, My Maya-iet?"

He also rejected the last bit. "Too Shakespeare-y…" he remarked under his breath as he was pacing back and forth in front of the Fey Manor. The Attorney had been practicing on what to say when he would ask Maya out. He was perspiring, more than he was when he was in court. Sure he had asked "Dahlia" back in his college days, but she was much different than Maya. It would his first date with her, or at least, it would be if he had the courage to ask her. This was a nerve-wrecking event, for him at least.

He'd never had a perfect date, even with "Dahlia". But that was only because he hadn't found the right girl yet. Then a bit of time after Maya came along, he felt… different. After Pearl's fantasies about him and Maya, he started to feel that she might have been right. He felt that Maya Fey was the right girl, so he didn't want to mess this one up. These thoughts ran through his mind as he was practicing what to say. He noticed that his face was soaking with sweat, so he quickly cupped both of his hands on his handsome face, wiping away the salty liquid from it.

He knew it was a wonderful afternoon. He might have well considered it the best time for going out.

…

"Oh Mystic Maya!" Pearl remarked as she looked through the partially opened door. Maya turned her head to listen to her young cousin, placing her ball down on the floor. "There's a man standing outside. He looks really nervous… He's been outside for 30 minutes…" She continued. Maya, out of curiosity, stood up and approached the same window Pearl was looking out of. She saw a man, wearing a familiar-looking blue suit as well as a noticeable black, spiky hairdo. The man kept walking back and forth, seemingly talking to himself.

Maya instantly recognized this man. It was Phoenix Wright.

"That's Nick out there!"

The young medium was amused by the defense attorney, and at the same time, she was deeply concerned. As much as it was funny for her to watch him make a complete fool of himself, she was worried. He was simply standing there for about 30 minutes now. Surely, he was there for a reason, and that reason seemed to be bothering him.

_Why's Nick just standing there?_

"Pearly, I think we should go out and see why he's there," Maya finally decided, her tone expressing worry.

"Of course, Mystic Maya!" She replied cheerfully.

…

Phoenix was still thinking of many ways of asking Maya out, including singing it to her. But he knew it was a bad idea; he didn't know how to sing and he knew Maya would just burst out laughing by the time he'd finish. He was in a deep train of thought, when suddenly, he was snapped out of it by a sound, footsteps, getting louder by every second, that seemed to come from beyond the front gate separating the mansion from the outside world.

He took a peek at where the sound was coming from, and there he saw, her.

Her body was an hourglass form that fitted on her mediumwear, which revealed her legs. She wore simple sandals and a purple coat was encased around her as a dark-pinkish bow hung out from it. Her face was beautiful; her blue eyes, her nose, her delicate lips. Then, as a cool breeze blew, Phoenix was astonished at what he saw next: her hair. He had to admit it; he's never seen any like it, but there was just something about it that he knew he liked. The attorney thought it was hard to believe that she was just 19 because she looked maturely beautiful. And he considered himself blind not to notice her before.

But as he was too busy admiring her, that he didn't even young Pearl behind her.

"Mr. Nick!" She called out.

"P-Pearl!" He snapped immediately out of his trance.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked warily.

"It's nothing! I mean, I came here to ask something from you!"

Maya listened eagerly at Phoenix was trying to say, rubbing her chin with her left hand while her right hand was wrapped around her body to support her elbow.

Phoenix ruffled his hair, adjusted his pink tie and cleared his throat.

"Maya, will you go out with me?" he asked bravely.

The medium was in complete shock. Pearl gasped as she placed both her hands on her cheeks.

_I knew it! Mr. Nick really likes Mystic Maya!_

He knew it. _I guess asking her out wasn't a good idea…_ he thought. It's as if he knew that it was going to happen, but continued on anyway. He stared nervously at the ground, his sweaty hands on his pockets.

"Nick!"

Phoenix Wright didn't expect that reaction.

"Alright, I'll go out with you."

Phoenix smiled as this was said. "So what time will I pick you up?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

Maya gave him a devilish grin as she grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him to the direction his back was facing earlier. "Pearly! Do you want to come too?"

"No, no Mystic Maya! You should go with Mr. Nick alone!" Pearl said as she watched her cousin yank him in the opposite direction.

…

"Let me open the door for you," Phoenix suddenly insisted.

Maya couldn't help but laugh at this sudden remark. "Nick, I've got arms, you know."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman…" He grumbled.

"You? A gentleman? The years I've known you, I learned that's something you're _not_. But go ahead. "

The defense attorney held the handle of the glass door with his hand as he pulled it. Maya then entered as soon as the door was open. The medium grinned at his attempt to be a "gentleman", or something like that. After she entered, Phoenix quickly followed.

The burger joint was filled with the sound of clanging utensils, people chattering, cash registers ringing, the hissing of frying bacon on a pan, and the smell of delicious burgers being prepared. It had a green ambience, mostly because the walls, the chairs, almost everything had been painted green.

They sat on a table near the wall-sized window. The spiky-haired lawyer pulled a green chair from the white table, signaling the soon-to-be master of Kurain to sit down. Maya chuckled as she sat down. The then sat on his own chair.

"Nick, will you stop the gentleman act? You're not a gentleman..."

"I doesn't hurt to try…"

"Of course it doesn't, but it will you pull it off lousily!"

Later, a waitress handed the two of them menus, then left to wait for their order. After 1 minute of thinking and deciding, they finally called on the same waitress, who came quickly to their table.

"I'll have a double cheese burger with fries!" Maya requested, giving the waitress wide grin.

"And I'll have the chicken sandwich." Phoenix said, not even looking up his menu.

"So one double cheese burger with fries and one chicken sandwich. Is that right?" the waitress made sure as she listed it on her mini notebook. They both nodded in confirmation of the order. The waitress then gave a flirtatious wink at Phoenix, who blushed and looked away; it had been a long time ever since he had got one. Maya, seeing this, shot a glare at the waitress, raising her eyebrows to add more intimidation. The waitress, seeing her gesture, immediately turned her head away and went to the kitchen. Phoenix laughed as he saw what all happened, shoulders bobbing.

"You didn't have to scare her like that you know," he assured her.

"She should be working, _not_ flirting!" Maya replied angrily.

"Were you _jealous_?" he ribbed her, giving one of his cute, menacing smiles.

"No! It's just that, they should be working and paying attention to what their customers want. And they can't do that when they're too busy winking their eyes out on customers, can they?" Maya was sweating nervously. She didn't know she had been this angry at the waitress's behavior. She couldn't really have jealous, could she?

_Yeah, right. I've known Nick for three years and I don't feel anything for him…_

As she ran through these thoughts, Phoenix started to make conversation.

"How's life in Kurain?"

"Well, I have to train if to become the master of Kurain, and I also have to take care of Pearly!" she commented as she fixed her long hair. "What about you?"

"Okay, I guess. Cases, cases and more cases."

Maya rose an eyebrow at the answer. Usually when they had trials, she would be there to accompany him, otherwise things would take a turn for the worst. But she knew that he could also handle things by himself. He was kind, nice, funny, resourceful and handsome. So handsome… so why was she thinking that? She quickly brushed off the thought with a shake of her head.

Soon, their orders arrived, served by the same waitress. As soon as she saw Maya, she knew that if she would flirt with Phoenix again, she would get it. She quickly set the cheeseburger and fries for Maya and chicken sandwich for Phoenix, in front of them, along with a pitcher of iced tea that came with the order, two tall glasses, then came dashing back in the kitchen. Both of the two laughed at the waitress' sudden burst of movement.

"I guess she got intimidated."

"Yeah…"

They both took bites at their meal and began to talk again.

"So, how many cases have you had?" Maya asked out of the blue.

Phoenix was startled at the sudden question. He didn't expect that question from her. "Not many recently. I guess the chief of Wright and Co. Law Office isn't doing so good without his second-in-command."

"Yeah. I guess it's true; you're nothing without me!" she grinned as she grabbed the iced tea pitcher and began to pour it on the tall glass.

Phoenix grinned back at her. Maya widened her grin then looked at him, their eyes meeting for several seconds. _She's beautiful,_ He thought as he smiled. The way her lips curved into a smile, the way her face shined each time he looked at her. And her hair, it was like a flock of ebony flowers on her head. He had been admiring her beauty that he didn't notice that Maya's glass was already overflowing. He snapped out of his thoughts and then began to shout.

"Maya, your glass is full now!"

"Huh?"

Phoenix quickly got off his seat and went to a distracted Maya. He crouched a little and held her hand tightly to stop her from pouring the cold beverage.

"Thanks, Ni-"

She was cut short from what she saw, he was actually holding her hand. She then turned her head back and saw Phoenix's face behind her. The male noticed that she had been staring at him, so he averted his look from the pitcher to her. That's when they both saw each other, up close, eye to eye. His blue eyes looking directly at her blue pair, as she did the same. They were so close to each other, they could feel each other's breath. He could already smell the burgery scent from her delicate lips. They were only a lick away from each other. They were close. So close to kissing. Their hearts were seemingly in synch, both beating ever so fast. Both their faces were colored a light tint of pink. It's as if the whole world froze as their eyes met, their faces being so close.

Immediately though, both came back to the real world.

"Uhh, Thanks Nick…" Maya uttered as she placed the pitcher back on the green table. How come she had never felt this way with him ever before?

"Umm, don't mention it." He could only say back. Both the renowned Defense Attorney and the Kurain Spirit Medium felt awkward. Both of them had been so close. Both of them had been so close to kissing each other.

Seeing everything that had happened, the customers, waitresses, even the one who had flirted with Phoenix earlier, couldn't help but whisper to each other, gossiping about the two.

"So, u-um. Are you going to finish that?" He asked randomly as he went back to his seat. He couldn't think of anything else but their encounter earlier.

"Y-Yeah. I can't let a good burger go to waste!" She replied, trying to brush away the awkwardness she had felt earlier.

…

Both of them finished their delicious meals, not one of them saying a word to the other. Just then, the Steel Samurai ringtone emanated the whole cafe. Phoenix recognized the tune. It was his message alert tone. He quickly dug his blue cellphone out his pocket, flipped it and saw a familiar ID displayed on his phone screen.

_Not Now!_

"Maya, Larry's in big trouble and I have to meet him!"

"What? Nick! We've just started!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I could drop you home."

"Ok sure, but we better hurry."

Phoenix signaled the waitress to hand them the check. She ran to the table they were sitting at and handed them the piece of paper. The two paid for what they ate, stood up rather abruptly and ran out the door. They left all the people in the cafe whispering about them.

After two hours spent on the train, they finally reached the Fey Manor.

Phoenix looked at Maya with embarrassment in his blue eyes. "Sorry I had to break off our date. It was fun but-"

He was cut short with his words when Maya placed her right index finger on his lips, to quiet him. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, then brushed off tufts of hair from her face. This made Maya blush and made her feel, hot for some reason.

"Well, you know Larry. I bet it's legal trouble."

"I hope not..."

The 19 year old felt really happy. More than she ever had when she was with him. He was kind, nice, funny, resourceful and handsome.

Both began to sweat, not because of the scorching weather, but because of anxiety. Their hearts began to beat faster as they got closer and closer. Maya wrapped her hands around Phoenix's neck. He, in return, embraced her waist. They felt each other's hearts, pumping faster by the second. The warmth they had was too comfortable, too irresistible. They didn't want to let go. Then, their faces got closer and in an instant, their soft lips were touching. The taste of Maya's lips had been sweet, he had to admit. Their kisses contrasted, but soon, something wonderful had occurred. Their kiss combined into a sensational mixture. It was a combination of sugary love and hot passion. Neither of them wanted to hold back. They didn't want to separate their lips. But they had to breathe for air. After a few moments passed, they reluctantly let go. As soon as they did that, the two flashed out a smile.

"Whoa Nick, I never expected that from you," the soon-to-be smirked devilishly.

"I never expected that from you either," Phoenix shot back.

"Well… go to Larry now. Who knows what he got himself into?"

"Alright."

He kissed Maya's cheek, which made her blush. She soon made her way inside the manor, but stopped to look at him again. They were both smiling, not only their faces but their hearts. She then entered the manor.

Phoenix Wright smiled as he began to walk away. His first date with her had gone better than he expected. Both were filled with happiness, as they had their first kiss in their date. He knew that this time, there was a spark between them. The spark that erupted into a flame called love.

He knew it was a wonderful afternoon. He might have well considered it the best time for going out.


End file.
